<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Friend in Need by Cousin Shelley (CousinShelley)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199661">A Friend in Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/pseuds/Cousin%20Shelley'>Cousin Shelley (CousinShelley)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Extremely dubious consent not between paired characters, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Sex Pollen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/pseuds/Cousin%20Shelley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt rescues Jaskier from a mind-controlling witch who slipped him a powerful aphrodisiac.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fic In A Box</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Friend in Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hensday/gifts">hensday</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Geralt had been alone at the party, he would have happily ended the evening by fucking the Duke (or was it the Earl?) who’d been chewing his ear for the last twenty minutes. Whichever royal title the man held, he’d made sure Geralt knew he didn’t view Witchers and other supernaturals with the same disdain or fear that many did. The long looks down Geralt’s body made it clear why he was so eager to appear to be on Geralt’s side.  </p><p>He was handsome, clever, and obviously willing. It had been a long time since Geralt had shared a bed with anyone. He probably would have slept better afterward than he had in weeks, so it would have been a welcome opportunity on more than one front. </p><p>If not for Jaskier. </p><p>Jaskier, naturally, had made his intentions clear early on. He was being paid decently for a few hours of musical entertainment in celebration of the region’s fine harvest and the promise of a winter without starvation for even the poorest among them. He usually caught the eye of someone he found suitable at these things if the pattern held.</p><p>“Don’t wait up,” he’d say with a wink. </p><p>“Didn’t intend to,” Geralt would grunt back. </p><p>Then Jaskier would disappear and not show up at Geralt’s campsite until well into the morning, sometimes afternoon. </p><p>He should stop watching what Jaskier was doing and focus on the man standing too close in front of him with wine on his breath and a gleam in his eye. Let Jaskier take care of himself—he’d managed many times before when Geralt wasn’t around, after all. He hadn’t even begged Geralt to come this time, since he hadn’t cuckolded any husbands or deflowered any virgins and then disappeared in this place, at least not that he remembered. He’d wanted Geralt to come because he thought he could have “a good time, for a change.”</p><p>He glanced away from the man who talked about how lonely it must be to live Geralt’s life and focused again on the woman Jaskier leaned against, too heavily. Geralt didn’t know her name, but she’d hired him to sing. Jaskier had referred to her only as The Mistress, and Geralt had thought but not asked aloud what she might have been the mistress of. </p><p>She stood just outside one of the many doorways in a narrow hall that wasn’t as well lit as the large room where most of the guests were mingling, drinking and dancing. Her face was frequently in shadow. She fed Jaskier something with her fingers, and he chewed the same lifeless way he’d been taking food from her fingers and chewing for ten minutes, showing no joy in the taste or expression of pleasure. </p><p>Jaskier never felt an emotion you couldn’t read on his face. And Geralt had never known him to be neutral about anything he put in his mouth. He often rolled his eyes in bliss or cringed when he ate or drank, and he wasn’t neutral about the things he did with his mouth in bed either, if the day-after stories he told Geralt while he pretended he wasn’t listening had any truth to them.</p><p>Earlier, Jaskier had been his usual buoyant self, performing to a crowd that actually appreciated his musical talents. Afterward, he’d stood by Geralt and surveyed the room, commenting on the people and their clothing, the ones he’d like to bed and what he thought his chances were. He’d behaved normally, enough that Geralt had been annoyed after an hour of Jaskier bouncing back to him and relaying conversations he’d had with The Mistress, and how he expected that would be his conquest for the night. </p><p>She stroked Jaskier’s hair and laughed, while his expression stayed the same. It seemed Jaskier was to be her conquest instead. </p><p>The man in front of him—Farmore, Earl Farmore, that was his name—leaned forward enough to brush his shoulder against Geralt. “Surely a life spent doing nothing but rushing from monster to monster sill leaves you a little time, now and then, for pleasurable pursuits?”</p><p>Farmore carried an aroma of sandalwood and fresh cut moorbark. Geralt wanted to drag Farmore from the ballroom to a dark hallway of their own and see if he tasted half as good as he smelled. But The Mistress stroked her fingers down Jaskier’s cheek, turned away and left, and Jaskier jerked into motion, following her as if dragged by an invisible rope. </p><p>Maybe Jaskier’s idea of a good time was being magically controlled and lured to someone’s bed. But if it wasn’t . . . </p><p>“I’ll be blunt, Sir Geralt. I’d like to spend some time with you, in my bed, when we leave this celebration.”</p><p>
  <em>I’d like that, too. Damn it, Jaskier. </em>
</p><p>Geralt didn’t have time to explain that he was interested, but his damn, very human, very vulnerable traveling companion might be getting himself into trouble and he should really go and rescue him from whatever fate he might be about to fall into. So he simply said, “Excuse me.” He pushed his goblet into Farmore’s hand and hurried toward the hall where Jaskier and The Mistress had been. </p><p>They were easy to track. He only had to follow the trail of discarded clothing, which he picked up as he went. He found the jacket Jaskier had been particularly proud of, dark green with silver accents and leaves embroidered on the edging, inches from what smelled like a puddle of horse piss. And partly in it, Jaskier’s lute. If he’d had any doubt Jaskier was under some kind of magical influence, that would have removed it. </p><p>He found them sitting beneath a tall willow. Jaskier only wore his unlaced undershirt, pale ass cheeks shining in the moonlight. She sat, pulling her skirts up while he knelt next to her, cock at the ready. His face was slack, eyes unfocused, expressionless. </p><p>“Jaskier,” Geralt said. </p><p>Jaskier’s head snapped toward him, and for a moment his eyes seemed to narrow, but it snapped back to her as quickly. </p><p>The Mistress stopped hiking up her skirts. “Can’t you see your friend is busy?”</p><p>“I can see he’s under your spell.”</p><p>“He likes me.” She slid her hand the length of Jaskier’s cock. “Be a good friend and let him have his fun. Leave us, Witcher.”</p><p>Jaskier’s head twitched, as if he tried to look Geralt’s way and couldn’t. Wasn’t allowed to. </p><p>“If I thought he was having fun, I would.” </p><p>She tilted her head and sighed like a child caught sneaking sweets. Jaskier’s jaw moved. “I’m . . . having . . . fun,” he managed, though barely.</p><p>“Nice try. I’d like to hear it from him.”</p><p>He and The Mistress stared at each other for a long, tense moment. Geralt knew she was sizing him up, wondering if his magic could prove too much for her. He could have told her it would. Finally, she said, “Fine,” and snapped her fingers. </p><p>Jaskier sucked in a deep breath and dropped forward, a puppet with his strings cut. “Oh,” he nearly shouted. “Oh, that was—”</p><p>“You’re having fun, aren’t you, darling?” she asked him, a threat clear in her tone. </p><p>“You know, I was. I was, certainly,” he said too quickly, his voice high and tight, “but I’m now realizing how late it is and with what an early start Geralt and I had planned in the morning, I think I should call it a night. But you have certainly been . . . a revelation.”</p><p>He struggled to get to his feet, and tried to pull his shirt down to hide his erection. Geralt tossed Jaskier his discarded trousers and boots. </p><p>The Mistress got to her feet. She seemed put out at losing her slave for the night, but wasn’t as angry as Geralt might have expected. It was probably nothing to her to go and find someone else to take Jaskier’s place. As she passed Geralt on the way back to the celebration, she spoke over her shoulder to Jaskier. </p><p>“Have an enjoyable evening.”</p><p>“Thank—thank you,” Jaskier muttered, trying to adjust his clothing. He pressed his hand against the tent in his trousers. “Have a lovely time yourself,” he added brightly, then turned and walked toward the path that had led them into the town earlier than evening. </p><p>She giggled as she walked away. </p><p>“Are you all right?” he asked Jaskier. </p><p>“I am now.”</p><p>“Then I was right in thinking you didn’t want to be—”</p><p>“Controlled? No. I mean, a little is fine. A little slap now and then, a bossy shove or a harsh command in the heat of things, certainly. Everybody likes that, don’t they?”</p><p>Geralt didn’t respond, but held out the green jacket</p><p>“So, I like a woman who knows what she wants. But I couldn’t speak or move. The more I tried, the harder it was. It was . . . suffocating. Thank you for not leaving me in the clutches of that—that—”</p><p>“Witch, most likely.”</p><p>“A kinder word than I’d have come up with.” Jaskier shook himself, but despite his ordeal he did seem all right. He sounded and acted as Geralt would expect him to. “How do you think she did it?”</p><p>“Controlled you?” Geralt shrugged. “Many ways. You letting her feed you was probably an easy one.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind for next time. Nobody feeds me.”</p><p>“If she’s powerful enough she could have done it without that.”</p><p>“So there’s no protection against that sort of thing?”</p><p>“Be unpleasant enough no one wants to fuck you?”</p><p>“Impossible.” He laughed and then pushed Geralt’s shoulder. “Is that your method? That why you’re all snappish and growly at these things?”</p><p>“No,” Geralt said, surprised at his own smile. “That’s just my natural charm.”</p><p>They made it to their campsite near the river, Jaskier complaining most of the way about the dryness of the little meats she’d kept feeding him, and how he should have flirted harder with the young maiden he thought was Earl Farmore’s niece. He spent a long time cleaning his lute, complaining about the damage urine could do, his back to Geralt. Then he slipped into his bedroll with a sigh that sounded more for Geralt's benefit than anything. Geralt lay down on his own blankets and closed his eyes. </p><p>“He seemed to like you, didn’t he? Earl Farmore?” Jaskier said, a few minutes later.</p><p>“Talked to me the better part of the night.”</p><p>“Just fascinated with Witchers?”</p><p>“Apparently.” Geralt laced his fingers together behind his head and peered at the stars through the canopy. He could have gone back after he'd gotten Jaskier away from the witch and explained to Farmore. Taken him to bed, as he'd wanted. But once he'd freed Jaskier, it simply hadn't occurred to him. “What else could it be?”</p><p>“Oh, come on, Geralt. You know full well what it could be. He looked at you like you were the finest dessert he’d ever laid eyes on, like a man denied sweets for ten years presented with a cake as tall as him.”</p><p>Geralt wasn’t sure why he found it so amusing that Jaskier had noticed when he’d seemed so preoccupied with flirting himself. “Did he?” he asked, and had to fight not to smile. </p><p>“I heard a rumor that he had an affair with a strapping young stableboy who ended up a court advisor. So at least being in his good graces seems to benefit whomever he’s attracted to. You might have scored a cushy job as Lichencroft Province’s permanent Witcher, killing the occasional goblin or wraith and living in relative luxury the rest of the time.”</p><p>“Perhaps I could have done that if I hadn’t had to rescue you,” Geralt said. “Now we’ll never know.”</p><p>Jaskier sat halfway up, mouth hanging open. “I—but—all right, good point about rescuing me, sorry and thank you, <em>again</em>, but do you mean you would have—”</p><p>“No, I would not have fucked him for favors.”</p><p>Jaskier stayed up on his elbow, but said nothing for a few moments. Then, “But would you have—”</p><p>“Go to sleep.”</p><p>Jaskier dropped onto his back, then rolled onto his side facing away from Geralt. Soon after, he rolled onto his other side. Then back again. He tried to sleep on his stomach and ended up scrabbling up on all fours and somehow making the shuffling of his blankets <em>so loud </em>Geralt wanted to shout at him. </p><p>When he finally stilled, on his side facing away, Geralt closed his eyes, tried not to think about Farmore’s strong jawline and the clear shape of his surprisingly muscular chest beneath his finery, or Jaskier's pale, perfectly curved behind which kept intruding no matter what he thought about, and let sleep overtake him. </p><p>When he woke, surely no more than an hour later, it was because Jaskier was getting up. Once again, he wore nothing but his undershirt, his back to Geralt, giving him a full view of the pale curve of his ass. He leaned against a tree with one hand, his other hand obviously wrapped around his cock. He was surprisingly noisy even though it seemed like he struggled to stay quiet. </p><p>Another night, Geralt would have complained. But if it made Jaskier feel better after his ordeal with magic earlier, he would close eyes and wait it out. </p><p>At least fifteen minutes passed, Jaskier still furiously stroking himself. Geralt would have been impressed if he wasn’t starting to suspect—</p><p>Jaskier whimpered, and the sounds that followed were not sounds of pleasure, but frustration. He knocked the side of his fist against the tree a few times and took some deep shuddering breaths, then crawled back under his blankets. </p><p>“Jask—”</p><p>“Did I wake you? I’m so sorry,” he blurted. </p><p>“Are you all right?”</p><p>“I’m fine. Just fine. Good night, Geralt.”</p><p>Geralt hoped it was the truth. </p><p>It wasn’t. </p><p>Soon Jaskier had shed even his thin undershirt, and walking carefully as if trying not to make much noise, he made his way into the river. He gasped when he was waist-deep in the cool water and mumbled to himself. When Geralt concentrated he made out <em>now we’re getting somewhere, thank the gods</em>. </p><p>After what felt like a very long time, the soft sound of moving water and Jaskier’s frustrated grunts and gasps carried to Geralt, and the longer it went on, the more pained Jaskier sounded. </p><p>“What are you doing?” he finally asked, though by then he was sure he understood what was happening. </p><p>“Nothing! Go back to sleep. I’m burning up and thought the water would cool me off.”</p><p>“And has it?”</p><p>“No. A little. Maybe. No. But don’t worry about it. Get your rest, Geralt.”</p><p>Geralt sighed and rose to his feet. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Jaskier asked, waving his unoccupied hand in Geralt’s direction. “Your assistance is very decidedly not required. I-I-I drank too much, or that witch fed me something that’s making me feel off. I’m not going to drown, so lie your very tired and witchery head right back down.”</p><p>“You’re still hard?”</p><p>Jaskier’s mouth fell open, then he sighed. “Yes,” he said, his voice small and faint. “And it’s starting to hurt. Both my wrists, too.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“Am I going to have to go crawling back to her so she can—”</p><p>“No. ” Geralt wasn’t completely sure that was true, but it was most likely not part of her spell, otherwise the snap that released Jaskier from her control would have ended that, too. Chances were high that she wasn’t needed for Jaskier to find relief. Anybody could do it. Anybody but Jaskier, of course. </p><p>“Then how much longer do you think it can go on?”</p><p>“A lot depends on how much she dosed you with.”</p><p>“So it could be hours?” Jaskier closed his eyes and turned so that his back was to Geralt. “Maybe just until morning. I . . . I can hold out that long.”</p><p>Geralt wasn’t sure how to break it to Jaskier that he probably couldn’t. Most poisons of that nature didn’t just cause physical arousal that wouldn’t wane, but desperation for physical touch and sensation. He’d probably be looking for knots in trees to fuck long before morning. </p><p>He was already stroking himself beneath the water again so furiously that Geralt wondered if he wasn’t already getting raw. </p><p>“You should stop that.”</p><p>Jaskier froze. “Stop what?”</p><p>“You won’t be able to bring yourself relief. It has to be someone else in every case I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>“What?” Jaskier hung his head. “I can’t walk back to town like this.”</p><p>Even if he made it, Geralt wondered what kind of a bed partner he might end up with. Geralt could practically smell the spice of whatever was causing it coming off his skin from yards away. He was flushed, obvious even in the moonlight. And his desperation was palpable. </p><p>He could offer to go and find someone understanding and hope to find a woman who was also beautiful, but leaving him alone in his state wasn’t the best idea. </p><p>“You’ll have to settle and accept my help.”</p><p>Jaskier turned to him, eyes wide and mouth open. “<em>Settle</em>?” He said the word like he’d never heard it before. “Geralt, I—”</p><p>“Are you coming out, or am I coming in?”</p><p>“No. I mean . . . <em>no.</em> That’s not necessary, Geralt. It will wear off eventually, won’t it?”</p><p>“Yes, but not before you’re mad with it and humping passersby on the road.” </p><p>Jaskier’s expression was so wounded, Geralt added, “It’s the only way either of us is getting any sleep.”</p><p>Jaskier didn’t move or speak, so Geralt started to strip. When Jaskier realized what he was doing, he turned his back to Geralt again. “I’m so sorry about this,” he said. “I feel like the water’s the only thing keeping me from going up in flames.”</p><p>By the time Geralt was naked, he was grateful Jaskier’s back was turned. Merely thinking about touching Jaskier had gotten him half-hard already, and the cool water did nothing to dampen his excitement when he waded in and stepped up behind Jaskier. </p><p>Jaskier’s throat clicked as he swallowed. “I really am sorry. You’re a good friend, Geralt. I suppose I’ll owe you but I’m not—” He yelped as Geralt wrapped his fist around Jaskier’s cock and gave him a firm squeeze. And then his whole body tensed, his back pressed tight against Geralt’s chest. His skin was hot and damp, and his head rolled back against Geralt’s shoulder. </p><p>“Ohhh,” he gasped. He rocked his hips forward to fuck Geralt’s fist once, and came with a shout. His shuddered and rock forward with frantic movements, shouting as his overheated, overstimulated body finally found the release it had needed since Geralt had found him and The Mistress under a willow tree. </p><p>When it was over, he slumped, most of his weight leaned against Geralt. His heartbeat rattled through both of their bodies. </p><p>“Thank you,” he said, sounding strangled. “Didn’t take much, did it?” He chuckled. “Perhaps I should be embarrassed about that, but I thought . . . I . . .” As he spoke, he twitched his hips, letting his cock slide back and forth in Geralt’s hand. It was as stone hard as when Geralt had first touched it. </p><p>“Geralt?”</p><p>“Once is rarely enough. And with some of them, the more you have, the more you need, at least for a while.”</p><p>“By the gods.”</p><p>“If you fight it, it will only last longer. Relax.”</p><p>He could feel how Jaskier tried to. He leaned more of his weight back against Geralt, let his neck soften so his head rolled side to side as the thrust forward, taking what he needed until only a few minutes later, he bucked forward and shouted again. </p><p>Sweat dampened his face and the hair at his temples, and he smelled somehow sweet and savory at the same time. Jaskier rolled his head toward Geralt’s, his forehead butting against his cheek, his jaw, until Jaskier was softly moaning and nuzzling him, fully in the throes of whatever drug the witch had given him. </p><p>In the state he was in, he’d do anything anyone wanted, including bending over for strangers, just for the pleasure of relief. Geralt wondered if The Mistress realized how lucky she was that Geralt had stopped what was happening when he did. If he’d found Jaskier after a night like this, used by her and possibly many others . . . she would not have walked away from their meeting giggling as she had. </p><p>Geralt’s cock pressed hard against Jaskier’s firm ass cheek, and Geralt made a decision. Jaskier might not be pleased with him in the morning when he came to his senses, but they’d deal with that when the time came. It would be a faster path to relief for Jaskier, so it wasn’t a wholly selfish thing. At least that’s what he told himself. </p><p>He shifted and pressed the head of his cock between Jaskier’s legs, the head already slick with water and his own excitement because Geralt was so affected by Jaskier’s body writing against his. Jaskier was as willing as a man could be, so at least this wouldn’t hurt him.</p><p>“You’ll get over this faster if I fuck you,” Geralt said. “One time might be enough.” He doubted it, given the way Jaskier was acting. </p><p>Jaskier lifted his head and licked his lips, pressing back against Geralt’s cock. “Oh.  You . . . I’m so sorry, Geralt,” he groaned pitifully.</p><p>The feel of Jaskier pushing against him made it hard not to snap his hips and drive himself home. He took a deep breath through his nose and willed himself to slow down. “There’s nothing to be sorry for,” he ground out.</p><p>“But it’s affected you, too.” Jaskier rolled his head to look at him, his face sweaty and dark, his eyes sad. </p><p>Geralt held that eye contact. He was about to fuck him. The least he could do was be honest about it. “No, it hasn’t.”</p><p>“Wha—” He was cut off when Geralt began to push inside him, rendering Jaskier unable to do anything but make wordless noises each time one of them moved to push Geralt deeper. </p><p>The drug was powerful. Geralt could feel it seep from Jaskier’s skin to his own. It tried to drive him into the same frenzy Jaskier found himself, but his nature neutralized it everywhere it tried to light up inside him. </p><p>He pressed his open mouth against Jaskier’s shoulder, sucking, biting, not because he was drugged, but because Jaskier was so deliciously tight and hot around him he needed more, needed to taste the heat coming off his skin. He dragged his thumb over a pointed nipple and wrapped his other hand tightly around Jaskier’s cock.</p><p>Geralt was close, faster than he expected, but Jaskier shouted and struggled to free himself from Geralt’s grip. He let go. </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>Instead of Jaskier bolting away from him, which is what he thought was happening, Jaskier turned to face him. Buoyed by the water, he rose up and sank down on Geralt’s cock, eyes flickering closed. </p><p>He twisted both his hands in Geralt’s hair and slammed their mouths together in a kiss so hungry Geralt had no other kiss to compare it to. Jaskier bounced on Geralt’s cock, helped by Geralt’s hands on his hips, and tightened his fingers in Geralt’s hair. He bit Geralt’s bottom lip then licked the spot to soothe it, sucked his chin, dipped his head to suck at the side of his throat. </p><p>Jaskier bit down there. Geralt dug his fingers into Jaskier’s hips and pulled him down hard, spilling deep inside him with a groan. </p><p>Jaskier moaned against his throat and then whimpered, his body near rattling apart, as he came a third time, squeezing convulsively around Geralt’s cock and dragging his pleasure out until he was grateful for the water to keep them balanced. </p><p>Jaskier slumped over him, no longer writhing or squirming or whimpering in need. Perhaps it had finally run its course.</p><p>Geralt held Jaskier in place and walked for the bank, then carried him up out of the water until he reached their bedrolls. He carefully lowered himself to a knee and lay Jaskier on his own blankets. He wanted to lie down next to him, but wasn’t sure if that would be welcomed. When he started to move away, though, Jaskier reached for him and made a sound in his throat that clearly meant he wanted Geralt to stay. </p><p>He lay down next to him and pulled a blanket over them. He listened to Jaskier’s steady breathing and waited to fall asleep. Part of him expected, perhaps even hoped, to be roused by Jaskier’s renewed need before the night was over. Another part of him worried that he’d be awoken by Jaskier, recovered but angry about what they’d done. </p><p>Geralt didn’t regret it, and he wouldn’t, but he would regret upsetting Jaskier, if that happened. He’d thought about doing this so many times, had wanted to for years, but even now wouldn’t have done it if he thought there’d been a better way to help him. Even with such a good excuse. </p><p>Geralt was lost in these thoughts when Jaskier rolled toward him and rubbed his half-hard cock against Geralt’s hip. </p><p>“Still not out of your system?” Geralt asked softly, feeling a little guilt about hoping for this while knowing how tired and possibly raw Jaskier must be. </p><p>Jaskier’s eyes snapped fully open then. He blinked rapidly, as if clearing his vision might clear his mind. “I . . . think it is, mostly,” he admitted and pulled his hips back so that they no longer touched. “You said you weren’t affected by it so I thought . . . something stupid, apparently.” He flashed Geralt a quick grin and started to roll away. </p><p>Geralt grabbed his arm to stop him. “I wasn’t complaining. Merely asking.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“And I wasn’t affected.”</p><p>Jaskier stared at him. </p><p>“Not by the drug.”</p><p>Jaskier licked his lips. “So . . . my kissing you the way I did—”</p><p>“Was fine.”</p><p>“Just fine?” he asked, voice nearly a squeak.</p><p>Geralt tried to keep from smiling without fully managing it as he dropped fully onto his back. “You’re impossible.”</p><p>“Impossible? Or <em>fantastic</em>?” He rolled so that he ended up straddling Geralt’s hips, their cocks lined up and pressed together. Jaskier closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he pressed down. The drug still had some affect on him, as far as Geralt could tell, but he seemed fully in control now. </p><p>Geralt, under other circumstances, would have liked to lace his hands behind his head and relax while he watched Jaskier ride him. A half smile, raised eyebrows, as if to say <em>Really? Can you do no better?</em> would have pleased him because of how it would have irked Jaskier. He made a mental note that if this continued between them, he would absolutely do that soon. </p><p>But he couldn’t be that casual with him, not then. He wanted to grab and taste and tease, so he sank his fingers into Jaskier’s hair and pulled him down into a rough kiss. Tomorrow he could be smug and irritating just to see Jaskier’s cheeks flare. But all he wanted in that moment was to feel Jaskier tight and hot around him and watch his face go slack with pleasure. </p><p>Jaskier lowered himself onto Geralt’s cock with a groan, hands braced on his chest. “Why, again, remind me, have we never done this before?”</p><p>“Didn’t think you wanted to.” Geralt raked his fingers through the dark hair on Jaskier’s chest. </p><p>“I very much did, but didn’t think <em>you</em> wanted to. So if you’d known, we’d have done this—”</p><p>“A long time ago.” He thrust up, almost bouncing Jaskier off. </p><p>Jaskier made a sound, sweet and broken, a sound like Geralt was taking him apart.  A sound Geralt would aim to drive out of him many times before they were done. </p><p>“Geralt . . . I’m going to write a song about this. With a special verse dedicated to just your cock.” He rode Geralt slowly, the hurry and desperation from before faded away. </p><p>“Not my lips or flowing hair?”</p><p>Jaskier laughed, and something warm bloomed in Geralt’s chest. “Oh, those too. And your muscles, and your strong jaw.”</p><p>Geralt wrapped his fist around Jaskier’s cock. </p><p>“Hands, yes, your capable and amazing hands. With my own anatomy and its obvious charms getting at least honorable mentions, of course.”</p><p>“As long as you never sing it to me.”</p><p>Jaskier dropped down, his face hovering above Geralt’s. “You know you’d want to hear it, even if you wouldn’t admit it. What if I only sing it to you when we’re doing this?”</p><p>Geralt laughed, and it felt like a wall knocked down inside him, something that had been caged behind it now set free to roam and breathe. “I’m not sure if that would make it more annoying or less.”</p><p>The lightness Geralt felt was unmatched, but another feeling warred with it—the fact that Jaskier was talking. He didn’t mind his talking, not nearly as much as he’d always complained, but at that moment he preferred Jaskier unable to form complete sentences and capable only of making that pleasured sound he liked so well. </p><p>Jaskier’s smile had faded to something fond, something more serious and more hungry. “Suppose we’ll have to try it and see.”</p><p>The image of Jaskier trying to perform a song while riding him and Geralt doing his best to render him incapable of speech was appealing enough he hoped that Jaskier did write it, after all. Maybe he’d even become a fan of his singing, in time. </p><p>He twisted his fingers into Jaskier’s hair and pulled him into a kiss, then he swallowed the remarkable sound he drove out of him again. Neither of them had anything to say after that. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>